1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates generally to frequency shift key (FSK) signal generators and more particularly to an FSK generator having high speed automatic calibration loops for determining phase gain and phase preemphasis correction coefficients and then using feedforward compensation for providing precisely shaped frequency transitions between modulation states in a burst mode modulated signal. The invention also relates particularly to a frequency hopping signal generator using phase gain coefficients for stabilizing loop gain of a frequency synthesis loop. The invention also relates particularly to an apparatus and a method for dynamic measurement of phase error of a modulated signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Minimum frequency shift key (MSK) modulation is commonly used in modern communication systems. In order to meet regulations for spectrum management, existing systems use filters for softening the transitions between FSK modulation states. However, recent regulations for FSK signal systems such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) system are so strict that the transitions between states are required to follow near Gaussian paths in order to meet spectrum requirements. Signals for such systems are sometimes known as Gaussian MSK (GMSK) signals.
Unfortunately, the filters for providing GMSK signals are difficult to produce and expensive. Workers in the art have proposed eliminating such filters by using correction circuitry for shaping the modulation frequency or phase during the transitions. Unfortunately, the methods developed heretofore are not suitable for practical application in a burst mode.